The Birth of Walton Babies
by Lana Willy Wonka
Summary: My take if I gave birth to the first Walton grand baby and if Corabeth was actually able to have children and didn't adopt Aimee.
1. Amelia Grace

**This is an AU from me if Corabeth was able to have kids and I was one of the Walton's kids, John Boy's twin sister. **

**Don't bash me! Thanks!**

**Olivia's POV**

Lynn was very pregnant the spring of 1925, and very impatient about the birth of her baby. John-Boy her twin brother was trying to help calm her. He was very patient with her, having to deal with Mary Ellen, Erin and Elizabeth. It was the afternoon of April 9th that Lynn went into labor. "MAMA!" I heard from upstairs. I rushed up to her room to see her double over. "Happy Birthday to me." she said sarcastically under her breath. John Boy came rushing up to help his twin sister. "Get me down to Grandma's room please." Lynn breathed. John Boy obliged with a smile, knowing that's where Elizabeth was born. "Go get Corabeth Godsey!" she breathed. Corabeth wanted to be there for the birth. Lynn was strangely really close with Corabeth, they were best friends as soon as they met. John Boy nodded and ran out. Lynn grabbed my hand, she tensed up for another contraction. Mary Ellen came in to check on her big sister, "Hey Mary." Lynn said.

**Corabeth's POV**

I was working around the shop when John Boy came running in. I was pregnant myself, but only three months. "Is it time?" I asked. John Boy nodded. I left with him and climbed into the car. "How's she doing?" I asked as we left. "She's in Grandma's room, her request. Mama's with her and I think Mary Ellen is too." He replied. "Oh John Boy?" I asked. "I forgot to wish you 'Happy Birthday'" I said with a smile.

**Olivia's POV**

Lynn's groans kept getting closer together. I understand how she felt, and the room brought so many memories of when her baby sister, Elizabeth was born. "It hurts Mama." She whimpered. Her and John Boy were celebrating their 21st birthday. "Olivia!" I heard Corabeth call. John Boy led her to us. "Corabeth!" Lynn sighed and Corabeth rushed to her side. Lynn seemed to relax when Corabeth came to her side. I stayed.

**John's POV**

"DADDY!" I heard Lynn call and I rushed to her. "Hi, just wanted you near." she said. I wanted that too but I thought there were too many people in the room. Olivia said she would check on the others and bring them in one at a time, "Jason first please!" Lynn breathed through a contraction. Olivia brought Jason in. "Hey Jason" Lynn said as she ran her hand through his hair, "Maybe this baby will be a true Walton with red hair!" she laughed. Jason smiled and hugged her and motioned for Jim Bob to come in. Jim Bob came in and Lynn hugged him tightly. "I wish you could stay with me but I've got Mama and Corabeth. And I hope she's a true Walton with red hair." She whispered. Jim Bob got up and motioned for Ben. "Ben!" Lynn said with open arms. Ben hugged her and then his Mama. Then Erin came in. "Hey boo." Lynn only called Erin that. Erin smiled, she asked if that she was gonna be ok. Lynn said that Erin should trust her. Elizabeth came in and hugged her. They left and Lynn grabbed Corabeth's hand. Lynn smiled and hugged Corabeth.

**Lynn's POV**

It was the afternoon of John Boy and I's birthday when labor started. The pain was so bad that I couldn't move. When Corabeth came I relaxed. Her and I are apparently really close, no one ever expected us to be close. Mama was there for a bit but then I wanted to see Daddy and my younger siblings. Then I felt an unbearable pain and I gasped and cried out in pain. I saw Daddy cringe, I hate seeing Daddy cringe when anyone's in pain. By the time Dr. Vance got up to the mountain John Boy said that my face was beet red and covered in sweat. I believed him.

**Olivia's POV**

Lynn was covered in sweat by the time Dr. Vance came. Her cries were getting pretty frequent. Dr. Vance kept checking on her, Corabeth was taking a nap, Mary Ellen was with us. It wasn't before long where it was time to have the baby. Corabeth came back and grabbed Lynn's hand. Dr. Vance encouraged her to push, as she did she cried out in pain. "It's ok Lynn, just bear down. Yell, scream, whatever makes this better." he said. "Oh no, I'm not let my baby hear me yell for sake." Lynn laughed and gave her last push. Then a smack and a baby's cry. "It's a girl." I whispered to Lynn. She was crying so hard with happiness. "Amelia Grace Walton." She said. Corabeth was in tears crying in happiness that she got to see her best friend have her lovely daughter. John Boy smiled and kissed his sister on the forehead. "So proud of you" his whispered. Lynn was beet red but no longer in pain.

**Corabeth's POV**

Once Lynn gave birth to lovely Amelia, I felt that I had a wonderful right to have a child naturally. Ike came by to see Lynn, he knew her long before I did. Even though we're distant cousins. "Hi, Mr. Godsey." She said. Ike had a big childish grin. Lynn laughed and looked down at Amelia. "She's a true Walton! Look at her red hair and those blue eyes!" I looked and laughed! "It's true! Look Ike!" Ike looked and laughed. Olivia smiled and laughed. "Thanks Corabeth." Lynn whispered. I smiled and hugged her.

**That's it for this chapter! Next one is being edited and will be revised soon!**


	2. Corabeth's Twins

**Six Months Later Corabeth's POV**

I was very pregnant with what I thought was just one baby. But when the birth came around I was very surprised. "Ike! Get Lynn! Its time!" I yelled. Ike went and got her. "You ready cousin?" She asked, only she called me "cousin." I smiled and nodded. An unbarring pain came and I cried out and squeezed Lynn's hand hard. Olivia came as well, Lynn was happy that her Mama came. I was in my room and sweat covered my body and I was beet red by the time Dr. Vance got there. It hurt, I wasn't trying to fight the pain. Ike was pacing outside the room. I felt so bad for him, I knew he wanted to be here for me. "Relax Corabeth. It'll be over soon, just breathe." Olivia coached and Lynn rubbed my hand and whispered soothing words. Ike was still pacing, God, it must be horrible for him. Lynn went out to see Ike, they talked quietly and Ike nodded. Ike came in with a smile, "Hi Corabeth" he said with a smile. Lynn was smiling and whispered to her Mama about something. Olivia nodded and went outside for a bit.

**Ike's POV**

When Corabeth went into labor, I was so scared. Lynn and Livy were in there with her but 2 hours in Lynn said that I should go to her. I did. Corabeth was beet red and covered in sweat, but glanced up at me with a smile. Before I could say anything or smile back she gasped for air and cried out. Livy got up and followed Lynn out. "You holding in here Bethy?" Only I called her that. She smiled but cried out again. "So what do you think we're gonna have? Boy or Girl? Or twins?" I asked. "Oh, I want a daughter." Corabeth told me. I smiled and walked out and told Livy and Lynn to go back in.

**Olivia's POV**

When Ike came and got us for Corabeth we ran to the store and up to Corabeth, she was beet red and her body was covered in sweat. Lynn rushed over to her and grabbed her hand before she cried out again. I was grabbing all the things for Dr. Vance and was coaching Corabeth. She was in a lot of pain. When it was time for her to have her baby...

**Corabeth's POV**

The last time I screamed, everyone in the room rushed to me. I was about to give birth to my baby. "Come on Corabeth. Yell, scream, just bear down!" Dr. Vance coached. I nodded and worked with him. The pain was insurmountably unbarring and I thought that I wasn't going to make it. As I worked with him, the thought just glazed my mind. I was scared. Lynn sensed that I was scared that she whispered soothing thoughts. Just then, there was a smack and a baby's cry. "Its a boy!" Livy cried out. Then I felt another unbarring need to push again. "Push Corabeth! Push!" He coached. I worked with him and there was a smack and a baby's cry. "Its a girl!" Livy cried. I was bawling with happiness. Ike came in with a surprised look on his face. "TWINS!" He exclaimed. I just laughed and looked at our wonderful daughter and son. Ike was handed our son and I looked at our daughter, she looked at me with her blue eyes. I smiled and kissed her forehead. Lynn and Livy had huge smiles on their faces, they were very proud of me.

**Lynn's POV**

When Corabeth had her twins, I was surprised, even though it was apparent, her baby bump was larger than her having just one baby. Ike was happy. I could tell. "I knew that you were having twins." I said. Corabeth looked at me with surprise. "How'd you know?" She asked. "Remember Mrs. Brimmer? She had twins after Pasty." I said. Corabeth smiled and handed me her daughter. "I think her name should be Joanna, what do you think? She looks like a Joanna" I said. Corabeth nodded with a smile. "Joanna Amelia Godsey, that has a nice ring to it" Ike remarked. I nodded. "What about her brother? What should his name be?" I asked. "We were thinking about Jonathan Albert Godsey" Corabeth said.


	3. Olivia's Flashback

**Flashback to 1904**

**Olivia's POV**

It was the morning of April 9th and I was very pregnant with my first two children. "John! Grandma! It's time!" I screeched. They came rushing in and helped me into the car and drove me to Charlottesville, we it would be safer for the babies. It hurt so badly. I'd actually heard about how much other Mama's said that it hurt, but I never knew how bad it would be until now. As we were driving down the mountain the pain so bad that I cried out ever so often than John was cringing. I hate seeing him cringe when someone he love is in pain. Grandma was holding my hand, God it hurt! When we got to the hospital Dr. Vance was already waiting for us. When I got into a room, I was already pretty far along, but the pain was really bad that I think I almost broke John's hand! I knew he would never let me down on that. I know my husband far too well. He stayed with me and we talked, dreamt about the futures of our family and the babies. "I hope that the babies will be happy whatever they do." John finally said, and I smiled but that was short lived, I gasped and cried out.


End file.
